pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Reinvention
August 3, 2017 |previous = Owl Eyes |next = Moth's Day}} "Reinvention" is the fourth PJ Masks short. Romeo and Robot mess up while tidying an invention pile-up. *Romeo *Robot *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko Romeo and Robot are walking in the town, with lots of Romeo's inventions scattered about. Knowing that all of his inventions cannot fit into his laboratory, Romeo declares that the two should try to clean this all up. A few moments later, all of the gadgets are piled up high in a stack. Robot picks up one more gadget on the ground and proceeds to place it on the pile. As he does that, though, he slips and accidently turns on the gadget, which soon fires. The beam hits Romeo, and he starts dancing. After a few seconds, he dances into the invention pile-up, and all of the inventions fall down to the ground. Later, Romeo gets out his Anti-Gravity machine and plans to use it to make his gadgets float into a neat and organized pile. He activates it, and the gadgets start to hover in the air. Unfortunately, the machine starts to malfunction, and everything ends up falling to the ground again, making Romeo and Robot take cover. Soon, Robot takes out Romeo's shrink ray. He zaps the pile of gadgets in order to make it easier to store in Romeo's lab. It works, until Romeo picks up the pile, realizing that he accidently placed his keys to his lab there. That being said, Robot zaps the pile again to make it bigger so he can retrieve them. After the pile is back to its normal size, though, Romeo loses his balance with the height of the pile, and falls down, and his gadgets are yet again scattered everywhere. Soon after, Romeo places his Big Box of Bad in the middle of the area where his scattered inventions are. Although this invention can unleash all of his inventions, since he just made some adjustments to it, it can gather them all up to be put away. He then activates it, and the inventions start to float. However, they all then aim towards Romeo. Upon seeing this, Romeo soon realizes that he has his remote control upside down. Soon enough, all the gadgets fire at Romeo, and he soon starts dancing again. Meanwhile, the PJ Masks, who have presumably just arrived at the scene, are witnessing what is happening. Wondering if they should either help him or stop him, they accept their easiest victory, and continue looking on in amusement as Robot is looking on with dismay and Romeo keeps dancing, ending the short. *''This short doesn't directly mention a lesson, but the viewer could easily understand to keep belongings tidy and organized to avoid a mess like Romeo's.'' *This is the first time a short focuses on a villain. *A few of Romeo's invention from the series were seen in the short film including the Big Box of Bad from "Gekko and the Mayhem at the Museum" and the Anti-Gravity Machine from Gekko Floats. Category:Shorts